Behind The Scenes
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: O que acontece atrás das câmeras,fica atrás das câmeras. Ou não. Nian.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferente, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém, mesmo que a gente queira.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso,seja importante eu mudo isso com o tempo.

—

**N/A¹:** Não sei se existe Studio 54 em Atlanta - provavelmente não -,mas eu quis assim.

**N/A²:** A Nina é búlgara-canadense.

**N/A³:** Obrigada mesmo a karolcosta pelo enredo. Sem vocês eu continuaria brisando até escolher ou pensar em algum. Eu detesto Cheetos, só pra frizar haha. Essa foi pra você ;)

—

- Corta – O diretor gritou para Nina, Ian e Matt. Cada um interpretando seus respectivos personagens.

Os três saíram do cenário montado e foram para trás das câmeras.

- Só eu que estou morrendo de fome? – Nina perguntou depois de se sentarem nas cadeiras pretas com seus nomes escritos nelas.

- A novidade seria você não estar com fome. – Matt implicou com ela depois bagunçar a cabeleira lisa da morena. – Temos mais quantas cenas?

- Só mais cinco hoje. – Ela sorriu ao achar uma barra de cereal na pequena mesa ao lado de sua cadeira.

- Só? – Matt questionou distraído depois de achar seu script amassado em cima da cadeira e começou a esfolheá-lo.

- Com Elena e Katherine eu chego a gravar umas dez, então. – Ela deu de ombros como se não importasse e realmente não importava. Nina não se importava porque esse era seu trabalho.

Nina viu Ian passar despercebido – algo que era possível dentro dos sets -, pelas pessoas e entrar em seu trailer. Logo em seguida ela deixou Matt sozinho decorando suas falas e foi atrás do seu co-star.

- Já terminou por hoje? – Ela gritou pra porta do banheiro, Ian tinha plena consciência que Nina o seguiria. Talvez por já ter virado uma rotina.

- Terminei e você tem mais algumas, certo? – Ian saiu com uma camisa preta desabotoada e parou em frente a Nina que estava mais pra Elena.

Ela sorriu, vendo graça em alguma piada interna.

Então começou a abotoar os botões da camisa lentamente e riu novamente.

- O que foi? – Ian perguntou depois de desistir que essa não era mais uma das crises de riso que Nina tinha do nada.

- Isso não te parece familiar? – Vendo a cara de paisagem dele. – Sabe Damon e Elena.

Daí um estalo veio a cabeça e lembrou uma cena que Elena fazia a mesma coisa que Nina fazia agora. Então segurou as mãos da morena e a beijou, pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, até que ela parasse de resistir e desse passagem pra sua língua investigar aquela boca.

- O Damon não beijou a Elena nessa cena. – Nina respondeu depois de se lembrar que precisava colocar ar pra dentro dos pulmões e depois colocá-lo pra fora novamente. Brilhante não? É geralmente assim que se costuma respirar.

- Por isso sou a favor que o Damon fique com a Elena. – Ian sorriu e a beijou na testa. – Vou pra casa, tudo bem?

A búlgara fez uma careta de reprovação, ela queria que Ian estivesse em seu apartamento quando chegasse de mais um dia cansativo de gravações, de preferência com um pacote de Cheetos em mãos. Essa é a tradução de um ótimo dia, estar com ele a deixava leve e tranqüila.

- Você não vai pra Dallas nesse fim de semana? Hot Topic com a Candice. – A morena revirou os olhos como se no fundo alguma coisa nessa frase a incomodasse.

Ian tinha quase esquecido do evento esse final de semana. Era uma espécie de encontro com os fãs, algumas perguntas e muitos flashs. Seria divertido. Ian gostava de dar atenção aos seus fãs, eles em sua maioria eram carinhosos e gentis.

- Pensou a respeito? – O intérprete de Vampire Diaries questionou Nina sobre a proposta que havia feito alguns dias atrás.

Ela sorriu em resposta, já haviam discutido isso inúmeras vezes ao longo da semana e não começaria outra conversa desse tipo.

- É melhor eu não ir, além de eu estar muito cansada pra viajar, acho que vão chover perguntas do tipo: O que diabos Nina Dobrev faz no Texas?Sentir saudades melhora as coisas.

Okay Ian não concordava, mas se ela preferia assim ele respeitava. A morena era o tipo de garota que precisa de respeito e espaço próprio pras coisas entre eles darem certo.

Estava chovendo direto a mais de uma semana, provavelmente Deus tinha resolvido mandar mais um dilúvio ou algo assim.

Ian resolveu passar em casa pra tomar um banho e ver como seu bichinho estava, ele já passava tempo demais sozinho. E quando abriu a porta lá estava ele com seus olhos astutos o encarando.

- Ei bichano. – Ele pegou Moke no colo e bagunçou todo pêlo do gato, mesmo sabendo que o bichinho detestava. – Só passei pra te alimentar.

Podia parecer meio estranho e totalmente fora dos padrões pra um cara de trinta e um anos conversar com seu animal de estimação, mas quem disse que Ian se importava?

Ao sair do banheiro que espalhava a fumaça quente e o cheiro dos sais de banho pro resto da casa, começou a procurar suas roupas e o gato havia feito questão de deitar sobre sua calça jeans e a encher de pêlos.

- Onde diabos eu coloquei aquela camisa branca? – A pergunta era retórica. Ian era do tipo de pessoa que quando cismava com uma coisa, teria de ser aquela coisa e naquele exato momento ele só queria vestir a bendita camisa.

Se ele queria vestir uma roupa, não sossegaria até encontrá-la pra vestir, mas dessa vez não encontrava a bendita blusa. Droga.

Onde mais poderia estar? Inteligência mandou lembranças Ian Somerhalder. Estava no apartamento de Nina há mais ou menos um mês e ele nunca se lembrava de trazê-la de volta quando chegava da lavanderia com as roupas dela.

Só de raiva ele acabou por vestir a primeira coisa meio amarrotada de seu armário.

Nina encontrou seu celular perdido no meio das suas coisas bagunçadas. Havia duas ligações perdidas, seus pais e Ian. Ela ligaria pros pais mais tarde quando estivesse em casa.

- Hey, me ligou? O que você queria? – Ela colocou o celular em cima da mesinha e o deixou no viva voz, precisava tirar todo aquele produto que deixava seu cabelo duro. Okay que era pra fixar os cachos, mas nunca entendeu muito o porque daquele excesso.

- Hum_...Nada, só pra saber se estava terminando suas cenas._ – Ian estava com a voz extremamente rouca, é ele estava dormindo.

- Dorminhoco, eu trabalho e você dorme. Por isso não me caso com você. – Ela riu do outro lado do telefone. – _Ai_. – Puxar fios de cabelos doem bastante.

- Isso foi porque eu ainda não pedi, duvido que você recusaria. Então terminou?

- Modéstia mandou lembranças. Já terminei sim, não esquece de levar Cheetos, okay? Estão batendo aqui na porta, te vejo daqui a pouco. Beijos.

Era Sara com suas devidas roupas de Jenna.

- Já está indo pra casa do nosso galã? – Ela perguntou entrando no trailer mesmo sem ser convidada.

- Não. – Nina respondeu vagamente. – Ele que vai lá pra casa. – Sara era uma das suas melhores amigas no elenco, confiava nela. – E você?

- Vou dormir, está vendo o tamanho dessas olheiras? Nunca mais fico vendo com você ao invés de tirar meu sono de beleza. – Sara sentou-se no sofá mais próximo da porta e catou um pequeno saco de alcaçuz.

- Tem certeza? Estava pensando num final de semana só pra garotas. – Nina sorriu deu um sorriso infantil e pedinte. Sempre dava certo.

- Só porque o Ian não vai estar aqui esse final de semana? Eu não sou sua segunda opção. – A ruiva implicou, na verdade ela achava que Nina estava conciliando muito bem sua vida de _quase_ namoro e suas amizades. Sara agradeceu internamente por não ter exposto seus pensamentos em voz alta, digamos que Nina não gostava muito da palavra namoro. – Sabe quem está te procurando? Esqueci que vim falar isso.

A morena a encarou pelo espelho com os olhos confusos.

- Nosso falecido lobisomem! Ele veio se despedir de todo mundo, inclusive você.

Nina saiu andando pelo set procurando por Taylor. Eles tinham criado um contato legal no pouco tempo que trabalharam juntos.

- Hey aí tá você. – Nina o abraçou de lado já sentindo falta do colega de cena. Taylor era engraçado.

- Pequena. Vim dar tchau pra todo mundo, estou voltando pra Los Angeles ou New York, ainda não sei. – O antigo intérprete de Mason Lockwood estava passando as mãos pelo cabelo de Nina, era uma pena terem passado tão pouco tempo juntos.

- Vamos sentir sua falta. Não esqueça da gente, okay?

Ele revirou os olhos, não era possível que esquecesse. Na verdade Taylor sempre manteve contato com seus colegas de trabalho, quando diziam que elenco é nada mais que uma família, bom daí ele considerava uma verdade.

Tinha as alegrias, tristezas, brigas, festas e tudo mais que uma família poderia sonhar em ser. Falando em festas.

- Eu vim aqui por dois motivos e quase esqueci do outro. Vamos dar uma festa no Studio 54, queria que me ajudasse a convidar o pessoal. O que acha?

Nina sempre gostou de festas e agora ficava meio sem tempo de ir, só essas que eram relacionadas a série e somava menos diversão. Quando sobrava um tempinho o pessoal gostava de festejar sem motivo algum também, mas a segunda temporada da série estava consumindo o tempo de todos, não era só ela que trabalhava mais.

Ian poderia esperar um pouquinho.

_Eu vou demorar um pouquinho. Quando terminar te ligo, pode dormir mais um pouco. Xoxo,Nina_.

Enviou a mensagem e seu braço já estava sendo puxado pra começarem a andar pelo set.

—

Espero que gostem do capítulo, dessa vez programei algo mais longo. Nada de apenas um capítulo.

Até o próximo. Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens são reais, ou a maioria deles. Infelizmente não sou dona de nenhuma deles e caso eles fossem pessoas próximas, a minha vida seria muito mais badalada.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Sim,eles pertencem um ao outro.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso,seja importante eu mudo isso com o tempo.

—

**N/A¹:** Eu não demorei tanto com o capítulo e ainda sim era pra ter saído no final do ano,se eu não tivesse ficado sem pc. Esse capítulo é um presentinho um tanto quanto atrasado de Natal D:

**N/A²:** Qualquer erro é minha responsabilidade. Somente minha!

—

Ian não estranhou que Nina tivesse mandado uma mensagem ao invés de telefonar, ela adorava sms.

Agora estava cansado, mas não conseguiria dormir. Seu cérebro parecia não coordenar as ordens corretamente, porque seu corpo pedia pra que dormisse e seu cérebro trabalhava em mil coisas diferentes. Era algo meio parecido com insônia.

No fim das contas ele deveria mesmo é comprar algumas coisas pra casa, não é só porque praticamente não morava que deveria deixar o lugar as moscas. Na outra semana ele teria visitas, então era bom arrumar seu lar doce lar.

Enquanto estava andando distraído na sessão de congelados no supermercado, ele sente uma vibração insistente no seu bolso. Um número estranho.

Ian resmungou alguma coisa por estar distraído demais pegando uma lasanha.

- Ian? Hey como vai um dos vampiros mais famosos do momento? – A voz do outro lado da linha soava extremamente sacana e ele precisou se esforçar um pouco pra reconhecer o dono da voz.

Quanto tempo. Mike.

- Mike? Mike, a careca mais lustrosa de Hollywood. – Ele e Mike tinham combinado de se encontrarem pra bater um papo alguns meses atrás, então talvez partisse daí a dificuldade de reconhecer a voz. – O que você manda?

- Nada demais. Eu só queria saber uma coisa a respeito de semana que vem. – Como não ouviu protestos: - Queria levar uma pessoa comigo, tem problema?

- Namorada nova? – Certo que Ian e Mike não se encontravam ou se falavam muito devido aos trabalhos em épocas e lugares diferentes, mas vez ou outra o intérprete de Vampire Diaries via alguma coisa numa revista de fofoca. A vida amorosa de Mike estava badalada.

Como sempre.

- Não. – O careca respondeu vagamente. – Uma amiga nossa, a Kris.

- Kristin? Por mim tudo bem. Vocês estão juntos de novo? – Ian perguntou só por curiosidade enquanto com a outra mão tentava guiar o carrinho do supermercado.

Mike riu do outro lado da linha.

- Querendo fazer concorrência comigo? Achei que depois daquela época vocês queriam esfaquear um ao outro ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – Ian e Kristin tiveram um desentendimento na época que trabalharam juntos em Smallville.

- Não cara, eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer e uma pessoa que gostaria que conhecessem.

Eles desligaram o telefone em risadas.

Michael estava deitada no sofá e cabeça recostada no colo de Candice. Nina estava tagarelando alguma coisa sobre a festa e que todos deveriam ir.

- Seria legal se fosse uma festa temática. – Candice opinou depois de escutar Nina e Taylor falando das inúmeras opções e como ela já não gostava de uma desculpa para produções.

- Ninguém aqui gosta das mesmas coisas, ficaria difícil escolher algo que agradasse a todos. – Michael comentou depois de ouvir parte da conversa, qualquer opção o deixaria animado.

Nina ficou um tempo concentrada em algo não muito específico para seus amigos. Ela não havia organizado a festa, na verdade tudo era idéia de Taylor, mas a partir do momento que ele a convidou pra fazer parte daquilo, incluía a clausula de permissão para se meter em tudo.

- _Cabaré_. – Nina sussurrou com o sorriso mais sacana do mundo.

Todos a encararam meio surpresos e logo em seguida surgiam sorrisos maliciosos nos lábios de cada ator daquela sala.

- Despertando o lado bitch que existe em você. Katherine te faz mal, sabia? – Sara sentou no colo da amiga, no mínimo ela deveria achar um sofá muito confortável.

- Ela é maravilhosa. – Nina brincou e já estava pensando em que roupa usaria para tal festa. Talvez usasse alguma parte de algum figurino de Katherine.

Todos aprovaram a idéia, ou no caso, todas as partes interessadas e mais importantes da festa adoraram a escolha.

Ficaria chique e sexy.

A combinação perfeita. Mulheres muito bem vestidas – ou não tão vestidas assim -, os homens parecendo ter saído direto de 'O Poderoso Chefão', bebidas e uma música diferente da que todos estavam acostumados a ouvir.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Não sintam tanto minha falta. Nos vemos amanhã. – Nina revirou a sala onde estavam atrás de sua bolsa e toda parafernália.

Taylor a estava acompanhando até a saída e o lugar onde havia estava estacionado o carro de Nina. Ela não gostava sempre de ter um motorista ou de toda frescura que sua vida lhe proporcionava agora, porque assim ficava muito mais fácil esquecer quem ela realmente era.

Ela gostava de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas não o tempo inteiro e não conseguir ter uma vida normal como uma garota da sua idade. Era de enlouquecer alguém na velocidade da luz.

- Você não quer tomar um café ou alguma coisa do tipo? – Taylor respirou fundo e se encorajou, Nina era uma garota muito legal, não só com ele e daí vinha o medo de que talvez estivesse interpretando tudo da forma errada.

Nina mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou na proposta:

- Como um encontro? – Ela não queria um _encontro_ com Taylor, por mais bonito e simpático que ele fosse. Outros tópicos também a faziam recusar o convite e internamente ela negou veementemente que não era por ele.

- Eu...Não. Quer dizer, só um café.

- Desculpa, mas dessa vez eu vou ter de recusar o convite. Preciso, hãn...ir pra casa. Amanhã as gravações começam cedo de novo. Outro dia da semana, okay? – Nina sorriu ao ver que ele parecia relaxado mesmo ela não tendo aceitado a proposta. Depois de destravar o carro sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso de leve.

- Posso ao menos te levar em casa?

Ian pegou um pequeno trânsito da parte mais movimentada do centro de Atlanta e resolveu deixar todas suas compras em casa, afinal ele não voltaria tão cedo. Nina demoraria um pouco, então não faria muita diferença.

Chegando ao condomínio verde e branco que Nina morava, fez um o retorno no pequeno círculo que havia algumas árvores e flores coloridas.

Nina estava rindo de algo que não era possível identificar a distância e era a risada que alcançava seus olhos.

Ela gesticulava as mãos de uma forma empolgada como se estivesse planejando alguma coisa.

Ian estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua e andou tranqüilamente com uma sacola em mãos.

- Não é muito sexy? Vai ser 'O Acontecimento' desse ano, se as pessoas descobrissem ficariam loucas pra entrar. Depois que você encontrar o número, me mande, sabe quero conversar com o buffet. – Nina finalmente percebeu a chegada de Ian e abriu seu melhor sorriso.

A pessoa que estava recostada no carro era Taylor. Taylor que mudou drasticamente a fisionomia quando viu Ian Somerhalder chegando e abraçando Nina e dando um aperto de mão rápido no loiro.

- Ian você não imagina, vamos dar uma festa. O Taylor queria dar uma festa antes de voltar para Los Angeles ou New York e pediu minha ajuda. – A morena mantinha a mesma empolgação nos olhos de quando ele a tinha visto de seu carro enquanto chegava.

- _Uma ótima comemoração ele estar indo embora_. – O seu lado Damon deu as caras por uma razão não específica. – Isso é ótimo. Tenho certeza que ficará perfeito com a sua organização.

- Hãn...eu vou indo Nina. Amanhã nos falamos, assim que eu encontrar o que precisaremos. Até mais Ian.

E assim o intérprete do falecido Mason Lockwood,afastou-se e Ian pode jurar que ele tinha ficado muito incomodado com sua presença.

—

Eu estou realmente animada com essa fic. Obrigada aos meus leitores fofos por acompanharem e me incentivarem a começar. Amo as reviews de vocês e quem ainda não deixou, junte-se ao clube.  
Beijos :B


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens são reais, ou a maioria deles. Infelizmente não sou dona de nenhuma deles e caso eles fossem pessoas próximas, a minha vida seria muito mais badalada.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Sim, eles pertencem um ao outro.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso, seja importante eu mudo isso com o tempo.

—

Boa leitura!

—

- Festinha de despedida, huh? – Ian comentou após ter entrado no apartamento de Nina e começado a procurar as vasilhas. Basicamente sarcástico.

- Não é o máximo? Mal posso esperar para cuidar da decoração. – A morena respondeu animada enquanto se livrava da camisa de flanela e logo em seguida da camiseta que vestira por baixo. – Estive pensando em pegar aquele vestido preto que usei em Masquerade.

Ian ainda estava do lado oposto da cozinha do apartamento e não vira sua co-star em pouquíssimas roupas.

- Você gosta de fazer isso, então deve estar sendo divertido. – O intérprete de Damon deu um sorriso magnífico depois de encontrar a tal vasilha. Despejou o pacote gigante de Cheetos e ficou meio sem ação ao virar-se pra sua...

Nina estava parada esperando terminar sua frase e segurando parte das roupas nos braços. Pra ser mais preciso segurando a calça jeans que usava hoje mais cedo para ir ao set de gravações e as duas blusas, o mínimo que restou estava intacto em seu corpo.

- Divertido? Vai ser incrível e tudo mais. Eu vou tomar banho e já venho, okay? – Ela sorriu tranqüila, afinal não era a primeira vez que ficara parcialmente ou totalmente sem roupa na frente _dele_. Dã.

Ao concluir sua frase percebeu que Ian a olhou tão intensamente que sentiu um friozinho percorrer sua espinha e fez seu estômago revirar um pouco.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, ultrapassando o balcão. Quase tão rápido quanto Damon.

As mãos possessivas seguraram em sua cintura:

- Eu tenho um convite? – Ian perguntou numa voz lenta e arrastada que fazia você ter vontade de pular em cima dele no mesmo instante. Claro que Nina era controlada o suficiente.

Ela fingiu pensar por um instante.

- Acho que é melhor você ir escolhendo um filme. E colocar minhas roupas no cesto que vai para a lavanderia. – Nina deu um sorrisinho de lado colocando suas roupas nos braços de Ian e saiu na direção do banheiro.

Ela era tão má. Às vezes.

- Você está falando sério? – Ele perguntou meio anestesiado por ter sido ignorado. Ignorado. Ian Somerhalder ignorado por uma mulher. Mundo cruel.

Nina teve de apoiar as mãos nos joelhos pra conter a risada. Riu com todo fôlego que havia em seus pulmões, talvez até mais. Suas costelas doíam.

- Eu sempre soube que interpretava bem, mas achei que nos conhecêssemos melhor. – Seus olhos, quase que por vontade própria reviraram nas órbitas.

- Vai me pagar por isso garotinha. – E saiu em disparada na direção de Nina, a pegando no colo e fazendo cócegas.

Era um golpe baixíssimo pegá-la desprevenida e fazer cócegas. Não tinha como fugir ou reagir, só conseguia rir e ficar com sérias dificuldades para respirar.

- Me solta. – Nina conseguira dizer entre a respiração ofegante. Só viu Ian negar com um movimento de cabeça.

- Antes eu vou lhe cobrar uma recompensa muito alta.

A morena deslizou a mão lentamente sobre o corpo e sorriu para o pequeno público que a assistia dançar em cima daquele bendito palco. Quando tempo ela não agia assim?

Assim como uma adolescente de dezesseis anos que bebeu um pouco mais que o aceitável e resolve dar um pequeno show.

Simplesmente uma garota que tem seus vinte anos e não precisa tomar cuidados a cada passo ou preocupando-se com os papparazzis. Não que ela fingia algo que não era, mas não achava que todos tinham passagem direta pra sua vida e intimidade.

Toda sua roupa estava umedecendo ao contato com sua pele que transpirava aos poucos. Tudo culpa do maldito DJ por ser tão bom ou pela roupa preta aquecer tanto? Isso não importava porque a cada vez que Nina dançava era simplesmente sentir as vibrações penetrarem seu corpo, esquecer do mundo e nada mais que isso.

Okay, ela tinha bebido um pouco a mais do que seria considerado normal, mas quem diabos se importa? De vez em quando qualquer um toma um porre e ela não estava tão distante disso.

Sara também não valia tanta coisa assim, apesar do rostinho de boa moça. Ela era tão travessa quanto Nina e agora escutava sua voz um pouco abaixo do palco:

- Tira! Tira! – Ela com certeza não estava no seu juízo perfeito. Vodka com soda sempre a deixava assim. – Nina!

Matt segurou Sara pela cintura e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

- Sério? Você acha que foi por isso? – Sara perguntou se distraindo por alguns instantes de sua animação ao ver a amiga dançando feito uma striper.

- Precisava ter visto a cara com que ele ficou. Sara, eu posso parecer alienado na maioria das vezes, mas sei dos comentários do set. Não que seja da minha conta. – Matt Davis destampou a garrafa d'água que estava em mãos e entregou a colega de cena. – Vai contar agora?

- Não acho que a Nina esteja em condições de impedir ninguém. E ela está tão linda assim, não acha? – Sara lançou o olha novamente a sua amiga que ria divertida em meio à dança. Seus olhos brilharam de excitação, uma vontade de compartilhar aquilo.

- Deveria subir. Aproveita que depois pode colocar a desculpa na bebida. – Matt a incentivou, via em seus olhos a empolgação de ter dezoito anos de novo – não que ela fosse tão velha -, mas com o tempo você esquece como é bom não se preocupar. A despreocupação jovial.

Sara não pensou duas vezes devido ao teor alcoólico elevado na sua corrente sanguínea.

Em alguns segundos estava ela e Nina animando aquela festa, não importando-se quem gostaria ou não. Aquela noite seria importante e especial. Mesmo que fosse apenas para tomar um porre.

Candice estava sentada ao lado de Katerina e Michael, que davam boas risadas do vídeo que gravavam. Vídeo de toda a festa, seus convidados e do showzinho que Nina – e agora Sara -, davam ao dançar como se o amanhã não existisse.

- Candice está faltando você pra dar uma animada por lá. – Michael moveu um pouco a câmera até que encontrasse aquele rosto delicado e até mesmo angelical.

Ela pôs a mão em frente a câmera.

- Você adoraria me ver dando um show, não é? - A loira sorriu e depois piscou para o amigo sentado ao seu lado. Ela não estava tão a fim de dançar hoje, só queria continuar sentada tomando sua cerveja.

Michael assoviou animado e depois se levantou a procura de algo interessante o suficiente pra entrar naquele vídeo.

- Imagina se isso cai na Internet? Seria o caos ver todo mundo de cara cheia e agindo como pessoas normais. – Katerina sorriu imaginando os altos comentários no Twitter.

Candice terminou sua cerveja e riu.

- Eles não nos vêem como pessoas normais. O que deu na Nina afinal de contas? – Candice mudou de assunto drasticamente ao ver a amiga ainda dançando em cima do balcão.

Alguém chega sorrateiramente e abraça as duas garotas com uma força desnecessária. Matt.

- Minhas coisinhas mais quietinhas da festa. O que houve garotas? – Matt circulou o sofá vermelho em que elas estavam sentadas e se juntou a dupla.

- Estamos aproveitando da nossa maneira. – Katerina respondeu apoiando os pés em cima da pequena mesa de centro de frente para os três.

Nina pediu um microfone a alguém que ela mal lembrava o rosto. Provavelmente ninguém muito íntimo.

O objeto veio parar em suas mãos.

- Hey pessoas bonitas. Como vocês estão? Espero que estejam se divertindo bastante como eu, na verdade nós não temos muito tempo de fazer isso com freqüência e aqui está a graça dessa festa. Pra quem não me conhece eu sou Nina. – Ela acena com um sorriso curto nos lábios e alguns de seus amigos riem. – Na verdade isso tudo foi idéia do Taylor e todos concordaram com o tema proposto. Legal, não é? E agora ele está indo embora pra algum canto e desejamos a ele toda felicidade e ótimos papéis. Eu proponho um brinde ao nosso primeiro lobisomem oficial em Vampire Diaries. – A morena baixou os olhos a procura de alguém que lhe desse um copo. E ergueu a taça com champagne. – E agora eu vou descer daqui porque já viram o bastante por hoje.

Sara sorriu em cumprimento a todos e desceu logo atrás de Nina.

Andaram até um canto mais reservado e sorriram travessa uma para outra.

- Já sabemos que se você não desse certo como atriz poderia ser striper. – A ruiva comentou animada ainda pelo efeito da bebida.

Nina revirou os olhos e sentiu um par de mãos acariciar seus ombros e virou-se na maior expectativa de que Ian finalmente tinha dado as caras.

Sara deu uma risadinha.

- Ei garota mandou bem. – Taylor se acomodou ao lado da morena e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Não sabia das suas habilidades como dançarina.

Ela riu e retribuiu o elogio com um soquinho no braço de seu colega.

- Nina não é? Gostei do brinde que fez lá em cima pra um tal de Taylor. – O loiro dono de uma beleza exótica sorriu pra ela em tom de brincadeira. – Cara de sorte. Será que eu teria a mesma sorte e conseguir seu telefone hoje?

- Desculpa, mas eu não dou meu telefone pra estranhos e no período de trabalho. Você viu minha performance lá em cima? Eu fui contratada pra isso.

Sara ia saindo de fininho por já estar sobrando naquela conversa. Taylor só tinha olhos pra Nina, não que ela se incomodasse com o fato, só não gostava do papel como vela.

- Aonde você vai ruiva? – Nina perguntou totalmente consciente da presença da amiga.

Ela pensou na velocidade da luz:

- Conversar uma coisa com o Matt que ele me disse antes de subir no balcão.

Nina fez um aceno de cabeça, mesmo ficando desconfortável em ficar sozinha com o cara a sua frente. Seria muito mal educado sair correndo dali, certo?

- E então? Eu ganho pelo menos um cartão? Pode ser telefone de trabalho. – Taylor continuou na brincadeira.

A morena revirou a pequena bancada em que havia se apoiado pra continuar a conversa com Taylor e encontrou uma pequena embalagem de ketchup e um guardanapo.

Sujou o dedo com o tempero e escreveu algo na pequena folha de papel, entregando pra Taylor logo em seguida.

Estava escrito _boboca_ no guardanapo.

Os dois riram por alguns minutos e caíram no silêncio pra lá de constrangedor.

Taylor estava morrendo de vontade de dizer alguma coisa e dava pra perceber em seu olhar. Nina começava a se assustar.

- Alguém já lhe disse que você está linda essa noite? Mais bonita e parecendo uma menina de dezesseis anos se divertindo desse jeito. – Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo escuro de Nina e colocou atrás da orelha.

Se suas bochechas não estivessem tão vermelhas pelo esforço em dançar e beber tanto ele teria notado que Nina estava corando com o comentário.

- Eu tenho que ir... – Nina apressou-se em dizer assim que seu cérebro voltou a funcionar bem na medida em que a bebida permitia.

Taylor a segurou pelo pulso, o que deixou a morena em um momento de pânico.

- Estou tentando te dizer uma coisa há algum tempo.

Ela se odiaria mais tarde por fazer isso, mas era necessário. Magoar as pessoas não era muito sua praia.

- Não diga.

Virou as costas e andou o mais rápido que seus pés em cima daqueles saltos permitiram até o sofá vermelho que Sara estava sentada ao lado de Matt.

- Eu estou indo embora. – Nina comentou ofegante como se tivesse corrido alguns quilômetros.

A amiga a encarou confusa. Ela estava se divertindo tanto na tal festa, até tinha se esquecido onde diabos Ian estaria, até a conversa com Taylor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Taylor falou ou fez algo? – Mas não poderia ser isso, ela teria visto alguma movimentação estranha.

Sara só entendeu Nina resmungar algo como _não estava a fim de falar agora_. E foi em direção da saída com o olhar meio perdido, não adiantaria forçá-la a ficar. Ela não conversaria nada até que estava com vontade de fazer realmente.

Teimosa.

Ian tinha passado uma boa quantidade de tempo dentro do carro e depois acabou pegando num cochilo leve. Leve por ele estar um pouco irritado e isso somava a menos sono.

Resolveu sair de seu carro que parecia querer engoli-lo vivo e pegar um ar do lado de fora.

Ele reparou em uma figura feminina vindo em direção ao estacionamento, não prestando muita atenção por onde passava e uma determinada parte do percurso quase topou com um dos carros.

Ao chegar mais perto percebeu que era Nina.

Encostado no carro ele estava, encostado no carro ele continuou.

- Vamos pra casa. – Ele disse de um jeito seco e direto. – Você não me parece em condições de ir sozinha.

Ela pareceu finalmente olhar pra cima e focar na figura que estava parado ao seu lado.

- Você ainda está aqui, achei que tinha ido embora. – Ian pareceu identificar um sorriso de que estava contente por vê-lo ali esperando por ela.

- Nós viemos juntos. Não seria justo ir embora e te deixar sozinha. Agora vamos que o dia foi muito agitado. – Ele foi em direção a Nina e segurou-lhe a mão para guiá-la até o carro que ele havia aberto a porta pra que a morena entrasse.

Ela sussurrou um _obrigada_ e recostou a cabeça no banco assim que saíram no estacionamento.

Passado apenas alguns minutos ela já estava cochilando tranqüilamente no banco do carona.

O caminho não era tão curto assim. O apartamento de Ian ficava do outro lado da cidade e demoraria uns trinta minutos até chegarem.

Não resistindo a tentação de vê-la dormindo assim tão calma e linda como sempre,fez com que Ian acariciasse aquele rosto de boneca.

Nina Dobrev acordou com uma dor de cabeça infernal, mas não conseguia dormir.

Deveria ter algum remédio na cozinha ou um café bem forte, apesar de odiar o tal líquido.

Alguns flashes vieram em sua mente. Da festa, sua performance de dançarina, Sara se juntando a ela na dança, a conversa com Taylor e ela saindo em direção aos táxis que ficariam ao lado da boate exclusivamente para seus convidados e encontrou alguém no caminho.

Ela sabia não estar em sua cama e o primeiro indício era esse colchão não acomodar perfeitamente seu corpo e a essência cítrica que exalava do travesseiro. Afinal a essência que seus travesseiros tinham eram amadeiradas.

Seus olhos abriram e ela finalmente identificou o quarto.

O banho frio além de despertá-la, a fez pensar o quão ferrada estava.

Droga.

Agora não resolveria remoer seus problemas, então Nina resmungou algum palavrão bem feio e apertou a faixa do roupão branco em volta de sua cintura.

Ao entrar na cozinha sentiu o cheiro de torradas e observou algumas geléias arrumadas na mesa, suco de laranja alguns bolos salgados. Ian estava desligando a cafeteira no exato momento.

- Bom dia! – Ela sussurrou apreensiva e procurou se ajeitar na cadeira evitando aqueles olhos.

Ele deu um sorriso curto, sem mostrar os dentes e trouxe uma xícara de café fumegante.

- Bom dia! – Ian aparentemente respondeu não muito animado em conversar muito naquele dia.

Nina não insistiria em puxar papo se ele não quisesse conversar. Ela poderia sim beber todas, dançar em cima do palco e ninguém tinha nada com isso, muito menos ele que nem era seu namorado pra exigir tanto dela.

Não que se ele fosse também teria esse direito. Ninguém mandava nela e no que deveria ou não fazer da sua vida. Poderia até existir um equilíbrio das coisas que um gostava no outro e aquelas que os irritavam.

Ian ou qualquer outro cara não seria seu dono. Mesmo ele sendo especial.

- Porque não me levou pra casa? – Nina questionou enquanto passava geléia de amendoim em suas torradas. Se estressar com Ian não mudaria em nada mesmo.

- Você não estava em condições de ficar em casa sozinha e eu não poderia ficar lá de qualquer forma. – O moreno deu de ombros como senão importasse e pareceu realmente com Damon quando agiu desse modo. – As minhas coisas estão aqui e o meu vôo é bem cedo amanhã.

Após terminarem o café da manhã Nina se propôs a lavar a louça que sujaram. Ian não fez menção de protesto.

Quando conseguiu dar fim a pequena louça na pia percebeu que todo seu corpo doía como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Ian qual é o problema? – Nina perguntou irritada depois de permanecer calada do outro sofá. – Me trouxe pra cá e vai ficar com essa cara?

- Problema. Olha. – Ele suspirou antes de começar. Boa coisa não viria. – Eu entendo que todo mundo bebe e acaba ultrapassando os limites em algum momento, mas não acho isso legal e ainda mais se tratando de uma mulher.

A morena pressionou os dedos sobre sua têmpora. Homens.

- Vocês homens são muito engraçados, quando são vocês que estão tomando um porre, fumando ou usando maconha não tem problema. Agora quando uma garota faz isso tem algo de errado? Eu não saio por aí fazendo isso sempre.

- Eu não sou assim. Não tem problema, mas eu gosto que as pessoas tenham limites e você perdeu o controle ontem a noite. Também vi o Taylor falando alguma coisa com você e aquele idiota pensa que me engana.

Como Nina sempre pensou. Não é difícil ter um relacionamento, é difícil mantê-lo.

- Se você ficasse por mais alguns minutos teria visto que fui embora logo em seguida. Porra que saco. Eu quero ir pra casa agora, senão se importa.

Ela não ficaria ali pra começar aquela arena de brigas inúteis por um motivo bobo.

Ian deixou Nina em seu apartamento e ela parecia ter ficado brava de verdade com isso.

Resolveu ir pra casa de Paul que não era assim tão distante assim. Precisava conversar com alguém e depois da inevitável convivência com o cara, até que ele era legal. Eles andavam viajando pra todos os lugares juntos com esses eventos para promover Vampire Diaries e acabaram virando amigos.

Tocou a campainha duas vezes e viu um Paul com olheiras do tamanho de crateras em seu rosto.

- Vejo que mais alguém tomou um porre ontem à noite. – Ian comentou entrando na conhecida casa e dando um soquinho de leve no braço do seu co-star.

- Isso é hora de bater na casa dos outros seu filho da mãe? – Paul passou as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado. – E você foi o único que não se divertiu na festa. Dormindo dentro do carro cara?

Ian deu de ombros caminhando na direção da cozinha junto com seu amigo.

- Não estava no clima.

- Não estava ou isso era só um efeito colateral de não conseguir ou não estar sendo tão fácil controlar a nossa bonequinha? – Paul vindo pelo canto dos olhos que Ian não responderia. – Eu fico com a segunda opção.

Ian riu um pouquinho. Seria cômico senão fosse trágico.

- Cara ela é uma garota determinada e você não vai controlá-la, mas pode aprender a conviver com isso.

O moreno suspirou cansado só de pensar no inicio da briga que tiveram.

- Eu me acostumei com o jeito da Megan. Talvez por isso tenha durado tanto tempo.

- Durou por que ela era submissa e não foi esse mar de rosas, senão você não teria trocado ela pela Nina. A Torey também é assim bem determinada, mas fica melhor por eu não precisar viver aquele dilema com garotas irritantes. – Paul meio que discursou colocando leite na tigela de cereais.

- E no começo? – O moreno perguntou curioso e querendo uma fórmula pra não ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Ela não aceitou namorar comigo logo de cara e eu continuei insistindo. E agora estamos juntos. Agora me deixa comer. – Paul resmungou enchendo a boca com seus cereais favoritos.

Ian resolveu catar uma das maçãs em cima do balcão e comê-la. Maçãs verdes, as mais gostosas e suas favoritas.

—

Tchãnãn :B A titia chegou com mais um capítulo sensual pra vocês -nn Enfim gente tô animada e nem sei porque. Espero que gostem do capítulo apesar da briguinha.  
Tem uma coisa que queria avisar à vocês: Fic nova. Nian também, mas é bem diferente dessa. O nome é Permanent. Se viram por aí podem dar um lida que fico feliz u_ú  
Reviews fazem bem pra gente né? Sejam bonzinhos que mando o Damon ou Stefan morder o pescoço de vocês de madruga :P

Não custa nadinha e não vai te tirar tanto tempo assim,pensem no tempo que os escritores demoram pra terminar um capítulo. Eu raramente vejo os hits e visitantes das minhas histórias e dessa vez por curiosidade dei uma olhada,o número é bem alto,então vocês podem fazer uma criança feliz hoje.  
Beijos e até o próximo.


End file.
